Smile for me little brother
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sam's feel down lately and Dean decides to make his brother smile again... (ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_And another request is done :D  
>A friend of mine on DA requested some brotherly tickles between Sam and Dean and here it is.<em>

_I hope you like it :D_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_And yet again i am sorry if some sentences look kind of squeezed together.  
>I still don't know how to solve this problem ;).<em>

**_Smile_** **_for me_** **_little brother_**

It was one of those days where you couldn't do anything.

It was raining in torrents outside, it stormed and here and there a flash of lightning lit up the dark night sky. Thunder was heard and the sound of rain pattering against the window.

In short: It was an awful night.

When Dean entered the Motel room this evening the first thing he saw was his little brother Sam lying on his motel bed, face buried in his pillow.

A soft sigh, followed by a roll of his eyes was Dean's only comment.

He knew this behavior very well, because since days Sam behaved like this.

He wasn't concentrated anymore, he complained about everything and he was acting like a little bitch since days. And Dean was sick of it!

His lips quirked up into a soft smile when he got an idea.

He was Sammy's big brother and as the big brother it was his duty to cheer his little baby brother up.

He remembered times in which Sam had acted like this as well.

Times when both of them were still young…

But there had been one game Dean had loved to play with his little brother and in the end of this game Sam was smiling and giggling and not depressed anymore. It was the perfect method to get his baby brother to smile and he was certain that this method would still work on him. But he was also certain that Sam would hate him for this…

Dean grinned and he quickly took off his jacket and his boots, threw both in a corner of the motel room and he sat down next to Sam.

"Sammy?"

His voice was low, almost soothingly and he ran his hand gently over his brother's back.

Another sigh found its way out of his mouth when he could feel how the muscles underneath the shirt and skin started to tense at the contact and a low, annoyed sounding groan was heard from his brother.

"What's wrong with you Sam?"

Another groan, louder this time and the younger hunter buried his face deeper into his pillow, wrapping his arms around it and he tried to ignore his older brother.

"Seriously Sam. What is wrong?"

"Nothing…leave me alone…"

"Nothing? Are you kidding me? Just look at you. You behave like a little bitch for too long Sammy. It is time for you to stop, because I can't stand this anymore."

Sam turned his head a little bit just to glare at the older hunter.

"Just leave me alone Dean and mind your own business, I am fine!"

And his face was buried deep into his pillow yet again.

But when he thought Dean would give up so fast and leave him alone he had thought wrong, because Dean had other plans in his mind. Plans including a relaxed, giggling Sammy…

The older hunter's lips quirked up into a broad grin again and he walked his fingers up and down his brother's back, enjoying how Goosebumps rose on his arms and how he shivered.

He raised his shoulders, muscles tensing underneath his skin and his grip around the pillow tightened as well when Dean's fingers teased the back of his neck.

"What is wrong Sammy? You look un-relaxed."

Sam could hear the grin in his brother's voice and he grumbled something into the pillow that sounded like "Don't you dare Dean".

"I don't know what you mean. I don't do anything to you~."

And the fingers stroked down to his sides, scratching lightly over the fabric of his shirt, making the younger hunter flinch and snort into the pillow. But he still tried to ignore it.

He wasn't a kid anymore. He was a hunter who killed demons, ghosts and other monsters and this was utterly childish. Dean was utterly childish and he…

Another snort and a jolt went through his entire body when Dean had grabbed his sides and had squeezed them.

"Awww look at that. Still ticklish are we?"

Sam could feel the giggles build up inside his belly, but he tried to ignore that as well.

Of course without much success. Especially when Dean squeezed his sides again.

And again and again…

His death grip around his pillow loosened just a little bit, his lips quirked up into a broad grin and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down. But every time Dean would squeeze his sides, another wave of ticklishness ran through his body up into his brain and it got harder and harder for him to suppress his laughter.

"S-stop it…you jerk!"

Dean laughed and his hands slipped under Sam's shirt, nails teasing his bare skin.

"Make me…bitch."

Sam's grin got wider and his body started to tremble with the force with which he tried to hold back his laughter when his brother's hands squeezed his now bare sides with new found vigor. He curled his toes while kicking his legs out every time another ticklish wave rushed through his body and he couldn't hold back the little squeak that slipped out when Dean squeezed right underneath his lowest ribs.

"Awww what's wrong with you~? Little Sammy can't stand being tickled by his big brother~?"

Now the giggles finally slipped out and his arms yanked down halfway when Dean let his fingertips tip toe over each rib, scratching and poking the spaces in between which made his brother twitch and squeak every time he did so.

And Dean couldn't hold back his own, amused laughter anymore.

He loved seeing his little brother like this: Laughing, carefree and happy.

This was the little brother he raised and loved and the little brother he would protect from all evil of this world…and from his grumpiness of course.

"D-Deahahan…AH!...S-stop ihihihit!"

Dean's grin widened and he quickly straddled his little brother's thighs, pinning him down when he started struggling underneath him and his hands traveled further upwards.

When he shoved his hands under Sammy's arms, the younger Winchester finally let go and laughed, arms yanking down, only trapping Dean's hands underneath.

"Nononono AHHH! D-Deahahahan stohohohop!"

"Awww but why? You're laughing Sammy. How can I stop when you like this so much?"

Sam felt the heat rush over his face and how his cheeks flushed and he quickly hid it into his pillow again.

"I dohohon't like this you jeheherk!"

"Yeah right bitch. Tell me something else!"

"AHHH! NOHOHOHO NOT THERE! NOT THEHEHERE!"

"Where? Here~?"

Dean dug his fingers into the little sweet spot right above Sam's highest ribs, enjoying how the younger Winchester's laughter went up an octave and how his whole body jumped.

He struggled more, laughing and squeaking, head thrown back as almost hysterical sounding laughter poured out of his mouth, feet drumming onto the mattress behind Dean.

"Looks like I have found little Sammy's sweet spot huh? Does this tickle Sam? Does this tickle when I do this?"

"GAHAHAHA! YEHEHEHES IT T-TICKLES!"

The sensations were maddening and every time Dean drilled his fingers into this little sweet spot, Sam swore he was in hell!

It tickled so bad!

But it was so much fun at the same time.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like this.

It felt good to just let go and fool around like the little kids they both once were…

"C-COME OHOHOHON DEAHAHAN P-PLEAHAHAHSE!"

"Please what Sammy? Please tickle you more~? I can do that if you wish~."

"NONONO STAHAHAHAP!"

Dean couldn't help but laugh along with him now and he pulled his hands back, only to attack his little brother's back. Fingers wiggling between his shoulder blades, pinching the bones teasingly, nails scratching behind his neck or ears and all the while Sam was laughing, shrieking and bucking like a wild horse underneath his tormentors fingers. He reached behind him to slap at the mean hands, but Dean was faster than he was and he dug his fingers into his sides, making him arch his back a little and shriek adorably.

With the last bit of his remaining strength and willpower Sam managed to roll onto his side, throwing Dean off of him and quickly he wrapped his arms around his chest and stomach, because Dean was right back at him, fingers searching for the weak spots on his ribs, his belly, neck, frigging everywhere!

And all the while Dean was laughing along with him.

It was rare to see the brothers in such a happy and carefree mood and both of them new that as well. It was more important to enjoy moments like this than anything else…

Another loud shriek left Sam's lips, followed by hysterical laughter when Dean's fingers found his knees, squeezing the tops or wiggling his fingers behind them. His other hand attacked his brother's bare feet whenever he was able to reach them.

"Deahahan p-pleahah…please stop!"

"Why Sammy? Is it getting too much for you? Are you waaaaay too ticklish for that~? I bet you are! You are my ticklish, wittle baby brother, aren't you~?"

The teasing made it so much worse and Sam had the feeling it would increase the ticklish feeling tenfold!

He quickly grabbed his pillow and hid his face yet again in it.

"Oh no Sammy, you are not hiding from me!"

Dean tried to pull the pillow away, but Sam was stubborn and held onto it tightly, all the while laughing, because his brother now teased his belly with wiggling fingers.

"Leave me alone Jerk!" Dean heard from behind the pillow and both brothers laughed even harder at this.

"I don't think so Sammy~."

And in the next moment Sam screamed and cringed when Dean blew a raspberry onto his belly, right above his belly button, where his shirt had ridden up. When fingers were back at his knees as well, Sam was done for it and he threw his pillow away and pushed against his brother's shoulders while laughing his head off.

Dean chuckled against the skin when Sam started to pull on his short hair, when he blew another raspberry.

"What's wrong Sammy? Too much for you?"

Frantic nodding was the only response the older hunter got.

"Awww pity. Fine, I'll stop…If you promise me to be happy again."

Again frantic nodding and a loud squeal when Dean squeezed his kneecaps.

"Say it!"

"F-Fihihine! I'll be happy! I prohohohomise! Now…S-STOHOHOP!"

"Hmm I am not convinced yet…"

And another raspberry.

"AHHH! PLEAHAHAH…PLEASE DEAN! I G-GIVE! I GIVE! YOU WIHIHIN!"

With a laugh Dean stopped his tickling and dashed forward, pinned his little brother's arms above his head only to look into his eyes.

The younger hunter was panting heavily, still giggling a bit as he tried to glare at him.

Dean had to grin also and a soft laugh left his lips.

"Look at that. A little tickling is enough to get the great Sam Winchester down huh? Careful Sammy. We don't want Lucifer to find out, right?"

Sam blushed and growled.

"That's not funny Dean. And now…get off of me!"

Dean laughed, ruffled through his brother's now messy hair and sat down next to him, watching him as he sat up as well.

"Oh I think that's very funny. I mean, just imagine this. All Satan has to do is waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Sam asked, without looking at his brother.

Dean's grin widened and an evil sparkle appeared in his green eyes.

"He just has to wait for the perfect opportunity to…ATTACK YOU!"

Again the older hunter dashed forward, slipping his hands underneath Sam's arms, tickling him and throwing him into another laughing fit as he fell down onto his back, rolling around on the bed while his brother tickled him.

"Dean! Nohohoho! STOP IT! NOT AGAHAHAIN!"

"Oh no Sammy, I must be sure my little brother won't give in when Satan gets his evil hands on him. I mean, look at you. All he has to do is tickle you until you say "yes". How about some training~?"

"Nononono! AHHH! Dean! STAHAHAP! TH-THIS IS NOHOHOT FAHAHAIR!"

"Nope. Sorry little brother, but I was only halfway done. How about I give your feet some attention? They look soooo lonely down there~."

The moment Dean pulled his legs into a headlock and fingertips gliding up and down his already scrunched up soles, Sam knew this evening had just started…

**_The End_**


End file.
